Pokemon: The Heroes of White and Black
by sonic49531
Summary: (ANY REVIEW WOULD GREATLY HELP) Winters Sapphire is a new trainer in Unova who has little to no clue on how to survive on his own with no help from his parents. Alone and a castaway, Winters will find out running away from home isn't all he thought it'd be the hard way...
1. Chapter 1: No going back

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **just putting it out there :)

The night air was thin and cold on the day Winters Sapphire skipped town and no one saw him again...

Winter's had went to Professor Juniper just hours before his sudden disappearance from Nuvema town on the night of his 13th birthday.

She entrusted him with 8 poke balls, no more, no less.

She hadn't given him a Pokemon fearing of what he would do with it, maybe he'd grow into the monstrosity of a Pokemon trainer his older brother had become?

Winters, only making it as far as the end of route 1, caught 3 Pokemon using 7 balls.

So, that's 3 out of 7." said Winters hastily,

"That's not as good as my dad would've done if he were in my position. That's if he hadn't lost his mind in the earthquake..."Winters sadly said with a sigh.

"Let's go, everyone!" yelled Winters as he threw the red and white balls in the air releasing three creatures,

a Patrat, a Purlion, and a Lillipup.

"Lets see how life is on the outside of Nuvema..." sighed Winters as he trudged into Accumula town's gate with his friends by his side.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in White

"Liberate all of your Pokemon today!" yells a man dressed in a white robe covering most of his face except for his glasses which are a unique shape and stature.

"What if we don't want to?" protests a man holding his wife next to him and his child clutching his lower leg.

The man in the robe fires a gun at the man, his body gone limp.

Screaming peppers the town as Winters doesn't believe the brutality of the white robed man.

Suddenly the man in the white rob fixes his view on Winters, who tries to turn and run, but is stopped by two women in the same robe but as black as the center of a dusk stone.

"We found him..."

"We found... the one..." whispered the man in the white robe smiling a devious smile peering out of his plain white robe.

The town is silent as everyone has escaped to Striaton City in search of the authorities, all except the man's 9 year old son.

"You killed my dad!" screamed the boy with a red face peppered in freckles.

The boy pulls out a pocket knife from his dad's corpse.

He stabs one of the women in their right leg, out of sheer pain she releases Winters's right arm (his dominant one) allowing him to punch the other in the chest.

"Come on this way!" says the boy calling out to Winters who is scrambling to his feet after being dropped on the ground by the cultist women.

"Not so fast catalyst of the Gray Knight!" whispers the man in the white robe as he releases his pokemon, a Purrlion.

"Oh is it a battle you want?" asks Winters with a signature smirk.

"There's no time!" screams the little boy waving to Winters signaling to the gate out of Accumula where is mother and the others escaped.

"I realize he has a gun... but I need to stop his terrorist actions or he'll take out Nuvema next!" thought Winters in a panicked rush.

"Should I be a hero and fight this guy? Or should I escape to Striaton?" panics Winters.


	3. Chapter 3: Winters takes a stand

"Ah crap... I realize I can't run from a trainer battle!" Winters suddenly remembered.

"Go, Patrat!" Winters says with a cry of certain victory.

"Patrat use Focus energy!" cries Winters clutching Patrat's pokeball in case of emergency.

"Hahahaha!" snickers the man in the white rob removing it revealing his flowing green hair and rubix cube on his jeans.

He looks a little bit older than Winters by about 2 years.

"My name is Natural Harmonia, but you can call me N." states N.

"Purrlion, use scratch on Patrat's eye!" commands N as his eyes turn into whispy white flames that burn out of his eye sockets.

"Patrat, counter it with tackle and shield your eyes!" Winters says with so much concern he was sweating.

Patrat was overpowered and took a major blow to his left eye causing him to go blind in his left eye.

"No Patrat, return!" screams Winters as he summons Patrat back into his ball.

"N, what happened to your eyes?!" asks Winters concerned for this delinquent's health.

"You mean you haven't awakened yet?" asks N in a deeper and darker voice, one a man from a fairytale would use.

"That's a normal thing for freaks like you huh?" taunts Winters.

"Purrlion get the boy, use hypnosis!" commands N as his eyes burn brighter.

"Go Lillipup, use roar!" commands Winters in a rush of panic.

Lillipup's majestic roar blew Purrlion and N into the Pokemon Center walls which collapse at the force of N and Purrlion's bodies.

"Let's go kid!" signals Winters to the boy by the gate.

"Ok, 'bout time!" says the boy running out of Accumula.

"I'll see you in hell Natural Harmonia..." curses Winters as he kicks N's unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4: Route 2's a real doozy

"So your mom is at Striaton?" asks our shaken protagonist to his little companion.

"Yeah, I hope..." says the unnamed little boy with a sigh.

"What's your name?" Winters asks the little boy.

"Brick." says the boy looking down at his feet.

"Did you really need to do that to him?" asks Brick looking up at Winters.

"What do you mean Brick?" asks Winters as a counter response.

"I mean did you have to kill him?" questions Brick.

"I didn't kill him, but I should have." mutters Winters questioning whether he won his first trainer battle or not.

"So you know Prof Juniper?" asks a slightly happier Brick with large puppy eyes.

"Kinda..." responds a distraught Winters.

Route 2 is rainy and smells of fire wood as this route is a popular camping site for new trainers.

"How far is Striaton from here?" asks Winters sneezing about.

"About 1.3 miles from here." responds a shivering Brick who has lit a lantern he found on a tree branch.

"Ugh!" whines Winters trudging through the mud.

"Should we rest somewhere?" Brick asks with a yawn.

"Well it' almost 11:30." responds Winters yawning a louder yawn.

"But those cultists might still be about." warns Winters.

"Yeah, I guess so..." worries Brick as he stares at the bloody pocket knife in his hand.

"I have an idea!" proclaims Winters.

"What?" questions Brick.

"We can rest in that grove over there!" exclaims Winters as he points to a tiny divot in between the trees.

"I guess we could!" says Brick excitedly.

"I stole some sleeping bags from my house before I skipped town!" says Winters pulling out two blue sleeping bags from his satchel.

"I never really realized that man purse of yours." teases Brick who is snickering into his hand.

"It's called a satchel for your information Brick." prompts Winters.

"Let's go sleep. I'm tired." yawns Brick who has already got into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Brick."

"Goodnight Winters."

"Wait how do you know my name?!" cries Winters in a frantic scurry.

"It's embroidered in your man purse." teases Brick from under his sleeping bag.

"IT IS A SATCHEL!" screams Winters at the top of his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5: Straight on to Striaton!

"Good morning Winters." cheers a peppy Brick.

"Hey Brick." greets a semi awake Winters.

"I already packed up our stuff." says Brick as he folds up his sleeping bag.

"Wow, thanks Brick." yawns Winters pulling out a tissue to blow his runny nose.

"So, should we get going." suggests Brick with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, Striaton won't come flying to us." replies Winters blowing his nose.

Winters and Brick go for a morning sprint to Striaton City making it out of Route 2 and luckily evading any of potential cultists on the way.

"I can see the gate from here Winters!" screams an excited Brick.

"It's just a straight sprint from here." states Winters scoping out the surrounding area.

"I finally caught up with you..." claims a familiar voice.

"No... Not you again!" states Winters and Brick in disbelief.

"Purrlion get him!" screams the familiar man as his eyes become whispy white flames again.

"Stop harassing me N!" commands Winters as he takes Brick and runs into Striaton.

"Not so fast Black." N says pulling out the gun he used to kill Brick's father.

"Run faster Winters!" screams Brick as bullets fly past them as they run.

"We're almost there Brick!" replies Winters screaming louder than Brick.

The gate to Striaton is right in front of them, beckoning them to safety.

"I wonder when he'll run out of ammo?!" yells Winters as he carries Brick into the safety of Striaton City where he hopes to lose N.

"Not anytime soon I bet!" cries Brick as a shot flies past his left ear.

The city gate is ringing with the blood curdling screech Brick is making because his left shoulder has been shot by N.

"We're losing him be a little bit quieter Brick." Winters whispers as he hopes to lose N in the sea of people scrambling around Striaton.

"I'm sorry, but I need medical attention for my shoulder, it appears I've been shot!" angrily responds Brick.

"I think we lost him..." pants Winters as he stops next to a hospital.

"Welcome to Striaton+ hospital, were we're here to make you feel all better!" says a perky nurse at the reception desk.

"No time this kid has been shot in the shoulder by a madman on the way here!" frantically yells Winters flailing his arms around the scene.

"Oh dear, we need to take this kid into the E.R." says the nurse paging the doctors around the facility.

"Just leave him here and we'll fix your little brother right up!" assures the nurse, peppy once more.

"Ok... I'll be back soon Brick..." says Winters grimly with a worried expression on his face.

Winters left the hospital with caution, scoping out the area for N who seems to have left Striaton.

"Hello sir." says a man with green hair and an apron on with a look on his face that would seem menacing if he wasn't wearing an apron.

"Gah!" screams Winters falling back from this man, believing this guy is N.

"Did I startle you?" apologetically replies this man who appears to be a waiter.

"No... I'm just a little on edge today." replies Winters pulling himself back up off the street.

"You should come over to my family restaurant!" gracefully says the man in the apron.

"My name is Cilan" he says.


	6. Chapter 6: Fresh Meat

"I'd tell you my name but that would be stupid..." responds Winters as Cilan hoists him up off the ground.

"Why so, friend?" cheers Cilan dusting off his perfectly white apron.

"I can't tell you that either... What is this 20 questions?!" responds Winter shakily.

"Ok ok!" says Cilan backing up with his hands out stretched.

Winters stomach growls louder than his Lillipup on Saturday's dusk.

"Oh, don't worry the restaurant isn't that far from here." assures Cilan as he reaches for Winters's shoulder.

Winters response to Cilan's act of sincerity was colder than ice as he swatted Cilan's hand away from his shoulder.

"I just... I can't... " replies Winter trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

The two arrive at a restaurant like no other. A 5 star restaurant made with the finest materials available to the remote part of Unova.

"Whooooaaaaa!" exclaims Winters gazing at four trainers battling on top a stage, two of the trainers looking surprisingly like Cilan.

"Alright let's rap this up, use Hydro Pump Simipour!" Calmly exclaims a blue haired trainer who looks like Cilan only a bit taller.

"Yeah, you too Simisear, use Flamethrower!" exclaims a hyper active red haired trainer who looks similar to Cilan and the other only shorter.

The two beams of fire and water spiral into a helix of steam, water, fire, and the glassy black rock, obsidian.

The two rival pokemon, a Tyranitar and a Salamance, drop like flies to an electric wand to the chimp's beam of magnificence.

"This is no one ordinary restaurant Cilan, is it?" questions Winters in complete amazement at the skill of the two trainers' team work.

"Nope!" chuckles Cilan as he walks Winters up to the stage where the two look-a-likes are high fiving each other.

"Guys we've got ourselves some more fresh meat..." states Cilan sizing Winters up in front of his look-a-likes.

"We sure do..." whispers both of the look-a-likes staring contently at Winters.


End file.
